Ultima Obscuridad
by Lady Yuuki Cross
Summary: Cuando se ama en demasia el dolor y el sufrimiento vividos en el pasado se olvidan, pero no todos olvidan tan facilmente y al final la unica forma de liberarse de aquel tormento es caer en la obscuridad de la muerte.One-shot ZxY denle una oportunidad


Hola ^-^ bueno se que les debo los capítulos de mis otras historias, pero la verdad estoy falta de inspiración y con todo el trabajo k estoy teniendo de la escuela mi cerebro se esta secando -_- así que les pido paciencia por favor, ya estoy escribiendo los capítulos que les debo pero no quiero subir nada porque no quiero que sea puro relleno, así que sean pacientes please.

Bueno esta historia la escribi en una noche de desvelo, de pronto se me ocurrió así que espero que sea de su agrado ^-^

Aclaraciones:

Los diálogos aparecen entre guiones –hola-

Los pensamientos entre comillas "mmm

Disclaimer: los personajes de Vampire Knight no me perteneces (lamentablemente T-T), pertenecen a Matsuri Hino, pero los tome prestados un ratito en esta historia ^^

Espero que disfruten este pequeño fic y dejen muchos reviews, buenos, malos, criticas, se acepta de todo menos ofensas ^ ^ sin mas que decir les dejo leer ^^

═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤═══¤ ¤═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤═══¤ ¤═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤══

**Ultima Obscuridad**

El rugir de un arma, una explosión de luz y finalmente la inevitable obscuridad…

El zumbido de un arma seguido de una explosión de luz, es la séptima vez que escucha ese ruido y también la séptima vez que la casa es inundada con aquella luz y ya no le queda duda alguna de lo que ha pasado, "ya los ha matado a todos" lo sabe porque el olor de sus sangre mezcladas le inunda la nariz. Algunos momentos atrás aquella casa estaba llena de voces y risas, gritos de enfado y el sonido de personas corriendo por las escaleras, pero ahora no hay más ruido que el de su respiración y los pasos firmes del asesino, quien cada vez estaba más cerca de la habitación principal.

Pero la joven no se había ni remotamente inmutado ante lo ocurrido, pues era lo mismo que cada noche veía en sueños, así es, era una noche como cualquier otra en la que despertaría con una lagrima rodando por su mejilla y sintiéndose culpable se abrazaría al cuerpo de su ahora esposo, depositaria un beso en sus labios, susurraría un _te amo_ que el no escucharía al estar profundamente dormido para reafirmar la mentira en la que vivía y seguidamente acariciaría sus cabellos hasta volverse a quedar dormida al lado de aquel ser; un ser hermoso que era capaz de condenar su alma al peor tormento con tal de verla sonreír, un ser al que por mucho tiempo idealizo y creyó amar, pero al que cuando por fin tuvo en cuerpo y alma, descubrió que no amaba, al menos no como había creído, no como él la amaba a ella.

Porque si lo amaba, la luna era testigo de cuanto amaba a ese castaño de mirada carmín tan parecido físicamente a ella, pero solo como al hermano mayor que siempre había sido, no como a él, no como a…

"Zero" un pensamiento, un parpadeo y la imagen de aquel joven de cabello plateado y ojos violeta con una mirada marcada por la tristeza y el dolor, aparece frente a ella en medio del crujir de aquella puerta de madera fina. La joven de largo cabello castaño, piel nívea cual nieve perpetua y ojos que parecen un mar de aguas castañas le mira ansiosa como cada noche y aunque es el mismo sueño de cada noche, vuelve a formularse la misma pregunta ¿es un truco mas de mi traicionera mente o acaso esta vez sí es real?

El cazador de cabellos plata le apunta al corazón con aquella arma, que tiempo atrás, usara para protegerla y liberarla, mientras le mira con un profundo rencor, la joven de ojos castaños por fin lo comprende "es real", sus ojos son anegados en lagrimas. Tenía total certeza de que era real, pues en sus sueños el joven abría sus brazos de par en par invitándola a sentir su calor, calor que nunca seria de ella.

Se levanto de la cama mirándole, sintiendo el dolor que el rencor reflejado en los ojos del joven le causaba en el pecho –Así que el día por fin ha llegado– musito la castaña con voz baja y suave, como si de una melodía se tratase, "maldita seas" pensó el hibrido, pues esa dulce voz perteneciente a su ahora negado amor le hacia claudicar, le incitaba a soltar esa arma y cobijarla en sus brazos, y no porque esa fuera la intención de la joven, simplemente que los recuerdos afloraban al escucharle. Pero no, no se ablandaría, esta vez pondría fin a su tormento.

Su mirada se encrudeció y afirmo el arma en su mano –Es el fin vampiro– una punzada de dolor en el corazón, nunca nadie había pronunciado palabras que se sintieran tan frías e hirientes, siendo tan simples y comunes, como él. Una nueva punzada en el corazón y una sonrisa triste y resignada esbozada en los pálidos labios de la princesa vampiro.

–En ese caso…– susurra la joven a sabiendas que él le escucharía, "que diab…" el pensamiento no termino de formarse en su mente pues aquella joven de ojos chocolate aparece frente a él, a tan solo un centímetro de su cuerpo tomándole de la mano donde yacía el arma asesina de seres como ella para inmediatamente dirigirla hacia su corazón, –…no lo dudes y mátame, jala el gatillo y aunque escupas tu odio sobre mi déjame morir aferrada a ti- susurro con determinación "hace diez años que he esperado por este momento, hace diez años que espero por ti", y que si la joven pensaba cuan bajo había caído, si, si que lo pensaba, los que se convirtieron en su familia estaban muertos, su esposo estaba muerto y sin embargo ella no había dudado en ir a los brazos de su cazador aunque fuera para morir. Cerro los ojos con aquellos pensamientos rondando su mente esperando por el final.

El cazador no podía salir de su sorpresa, aquella joven no se había inmutado siquiera un poco ante su inminente muerte, es mas se había entregado a él pidiéndole la muerte, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué deseaba morir? Aun mas ¿Por qué deseaba morir en sus brazos? Aquello ya era demasiado para él, "maldita, te maldigo una y mil veces y al día en que te conocí ¡maldita seas!". La luz de la luna llena filtrándose por la ventana alumbra la habitación, un ruido hueco y el arma en el suelo; es el fin, la determinación del cazador ha sido rota, su rencor ha sido disipado, los fantasmas del odio y el despecho que le robaron el sueño por años, han desaparecido. Abrazo a la castaña como si de ello dependiera su vida mientras unas lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos, la joven no podía creerlo su cazador le abrazaba, en ese momento ya no supo si aquello era realidad o un sueño mas, solo sabía que no le importaba mientras pudiera sentir ese calor que tanto anhelaba.

–Maldito sea el día en que naciste y maldita seas tú- una punzada de dolor como nunca antes había sentido atenazo el pecho de la castaña, aquellas palabras no las esperaba, pero sabía que bien las merecía, le había hecho daño, demasiado, aun así aquello no le había importado, le dejo por aquel del que se había olvidado en aquel momento y que estaba muerto, sin duda merecía todo cuanto pudiera decirle –maldita por cuidar de mi, por sonreírme, por dejarme beber de tu sangre, maldito este desquiciante amor que hiciste nacer en mi por ti y…– punzada tras punzada de dolor, lo merecía pero no podía evitar llorar, aquello le hería más que su amenaza de matarla, solo espera la última frase para dejar que su corazón se desmorone completamente.

–Y maldito sea yo por haberte dejado ir de mi lado– el cazador le separo un poco mirándole a los ojos para seguidamente limpiar las lagrimas que corrían por las mejillas de su amada con delicadeza y calidez.

–Zero… yo…– las palabras se atropellan en su boca, ya no sabe que decirle pues no esperaba que él, su amado cazador le siguiera amando después de todo lo que había pasado, el peliplateado coloco uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios invitándole a callar –los recuerdos nunca podrán desaparecer, pero si pueden convertirse en sueños del pasado– susurra cerca del rostro de la castaña haciendo que esta sienta su cálido aliento, la joven se ruboriza notablemente mientras nuevas lagrimas enmarcan su rostro –vampiresa o no, eres mi princesa y nunca te dejare ir de mi nuevamente- susurra el cazador antes de sallar sus labios con los finos y cálidos de su amada princesa vampiro; ¿qué debía matarla? Si debía hacerlo pues los vampiros eran una amenaza para los humanos, pero que la asociación se fuera al infierno, primero morirá antes que renunciar a ella nuevamente.

La vampiresa le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos enredando sus dedos en su cabello mientras que él le aferraba con mas fuerza tomándole de la cintura, al fin podían consumar aquel deseo que les había quemado por dentro tantos años, lo demás ya no importaba, solo importaban ellos y aquel momento que estaban viviendo, al faltar el aire se separaron ligeramente mirándose con todo ese amor y pasión que habían contenido, sus ojos brillaban mientras se perdían en la mirada del otro ambos con una suave y dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

El rugir de un arma, una explosión de luz y finalmente la inevitable obscuridad cubriendo aquel lugar mientras se ven caer los cuerpos inertes de los amantes, –Malditos sean los dos, por ustedes perdí todo cuanto tenía en la vida y todo cuanto amaba– menciona una chica de cabellos blancos y piel pálida entre sollozos antes de dejarse caer de rodillas sobre el suelo antes de que un último disparo se dejara escuchar inundando aquella casa de luz por última vez.

Esta amaneciendo y un sol rojizo comienza a elevarse en el firmamento mientras sus juguetones y cálidos rayos entran por las ventanas de la casa iluminando montones de arena fina regados sin ton ni son antes de que el frio aire las levante y se las lleve en la brisa matinal…

═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤═══¤ ¤═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤═══¤ ¤═══¤۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩¤══

Espero que les haya gustado y dejen muchos reviews y se que se los vengo diciendo desde hace mucho pero ahora si les prometo ponerme al corriente con los caps que les debo, bueno sayo ^^


End file.
